The Loveliest Lies of All
by The Mysterious Wizard
Summary: Across the black waters in the lake beyond, there is a place where all the children sing, "Over the Garden Wall, I let the baby fall; my mother came out and gave me a clout, Over the Garden Wall." Where did Wirt and Greg truly find themselves whilst they sunk beneath the water?
1. The Firey Breeze

Over the Garden Wall,

I let the baby fall.

My mother came out

And gave me a clout,

Over the Garden Wall…

In a forest some time ago, there was a homestead belonging to a large family with hair as red as the autumn leaves upon the ground. Of the many children that the Mother and Father had, their eldest daughter was named Beatrice, and she wore a dress of blue such as a bird in the springtime.

She would sit upon the banks of the small creek beside her house on lonely afternoons and look out into the wilderness. Her only companion was her dog. Sometimes she wished she could go out into the world and meet new people she could call her friends.

One night, the moon was full and round. Beatrice was waiting up and watching out the window and up at the night sky. From a very young age she found it very beautiful and enchanting. All her siblings were getting off to their beds and drifting into sleep.

"Do not forget to douse the fire tonight, dear." Her mother said to her before heading upstairs to her own bedroom.

"I won't, Mom." the girl replied.

She gazed up into the many diamonds of the night. And she imagined what it would be like if she were a bird. And she flew high into the clouds, basking in the sunlight of a summer day. She had been set free from the forest, and flew beyond the reach of the creek. She met many other birds of many kinds, and the breeze beneath her wings was a feeling of pure freedom and glory.

The sun was shining bright, and the leaves were dancing in the treetops. Beatrice perched upon the very high branch of a tall oak. None could stop her now. She didn't have the restraints any longer that she had upon the ground.

A voice spoke to her, and she turned.

"Why have you wandered from your family?" asked the voice. Beatrice looked about the branches, but found no one. "They love you very much, you know." A small spider came forth, with a curious look.

"I know that they love me," said Beatrice to the spider. "And I love them too. But I just needed a break was all. Just a little time to myself."

"Do not be selfish, child, for selfishness can be the death of many." said the spider. Beatrice backed away a step or two.

"Why do you say that? Who are you?"

"Do not be selfish, child." the spider repeated. And it crawled closer to her. It taunted her, and she felt uneasy. "You cannot save them. You have failed them."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Beatrice becoming ever more frightened.

"It's too late to go back now." said the spider. "It's all your fault."

"Stop it!" Beatrice screamed, fleeing from the branch. She spread her wings to fly, but she stumbled into a thick web that was like a strong twine. She struggled and screamed, attempting to free herself but it did no good. Horrified, she watched as the spider crawled upon her.

"Do not worry." said the spider. "Soon, very soon, you will come to be with me." The last that Beatrice saw was the hourglass upon the spider's back, and everything faded.

She had fallen asleep late at night.

When she awoke, she found herself back in her normal body by the window where she had been. But when she looked up there was an orange glow, and the entire house was in flames. Beatrice jumped up, and ran to the staircase to get her parents and her brothers and sisters.

The fire burned, and when she was nearly at the top, the staircase collapsed, and she fell beneath. Lying upon the ground, she was trapped beneath the burning structure of the building.

"What have I done?" she asked herself, tears streaming down her face. "What have I done?"


	2. At the Circus

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback! Enjoy chapter 2!-The Mysterious Wizard**

My wee brother is no good,

Chop him up for firewood.

When he's dead

Cut off his head,

Make it into gingerbread.

The carnival music sounded merrily around the grand circus tent as the ring master proudly stood in the center of the floor. The audience watched in great excitement as a ballerina twirled on the back of a running horse, and a band of tall brass musicians blasted their horns.

"And now," beamed the Ring Master, "Our latest attraction," The audience went silent with anticipation. "Introducing the flying furbearer, the amazing, agile ape-man, the Marvelous Airborne Gorilla, performing his Grand Trapeze Routine!"

A spotlight shone upon a high platform, and the people cheered as they beheld the ape in all his glory. He waved and took hold of the trapeze bar. All was silent, and there was a drum roll.

Swinging from the platform, the gorilla somersaulted through the air, performing twists and backflips, creating a grand display. The audience adored him. They applauded his act. He became caught up in the roar of delight, and now began to swing with only one hand, and as he propelled from the one bar, he caught the other mid-flip with one foot. All was well.

But suddenly, the excitement was cut short as the wires snapped abruptly, and he fell from the great height. There was not a net below to catch him. And his heart nearly stopped as he tumbled to his death on the hard ground. A great scream of horror came from the patrons as he struck the floor. The band ceased playing.

"Jimmy!" yelled the Ring Master, as he and some of the crew rushed onto the scene. He removed the mask from the suit. Within, Jimmy Brown lay stone dead. "Someone get a doctor!"

"He loved you, Lilly." Miss Langtree's father had told her at the funeral.

"I know, father." she replied. "I know. He died on the floor of that circus tent, and with him went my heart and spirit alike."

Her father reached into his large overcoat and removed something from the interior pocket. In his hand was a ring.

"He was going to ask for your hand." he said, handing her the small engagement band. She stayed quiet, and she didn't speak another word for the remainder of the mourning day.

At night, she would cry, and cry, and cry. Oh why, why did he leave her so? He was taken so soon, without any kind of warning, and now he was gone for good. Miss Langtree's love for him was all she had. Her spirit could not be lifted, not without her man to lift her up.

They found her the next morning in the bell tower of her own schoolhouse. She wept, sitting on the rafters, when her father walked in.

"Lilly, what are you doing up here?"

"Goodbye, dear father." she spoke. "I simply could not handle it."

"Lilly, don't!" he cried, but his screams were in vain. She came to a stop after falling for a brief moment. There was a sickening snap, and she hung three feet off the floor. She wore Jimmy's ring upon her finger.

The school bell sounded once and echoed out through the trees.


End file.
